


Cerrado

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer encuentra su cafetería favorita cerrada y no sabe cómo sobrevivirá ese día. Morgan tiene la solución.</p><p>Prompt #16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerrado

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora sí, el último de la serie. Fue divertido ir a contra reloj y eso... aunque ya los tenía pero debía revisarlos y postearlos y así~
> 
> Espero que les hayan gustado y haya usado alguna ship que les guste (sino, pueden decirme y veré si puedo escribir algo especial). Ya saben, sus comentarios alimentan a las musas, ¡sena buenos y engórdenlas! :D
> 
> [También en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/367531.html?view=1440171#t1440171#)

Spencer llegó a su cafetería favorita sólo para encontrar que se encontraba cerrada. Suspiró y se acomodó su mochila antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la BAU. Había tenido la esperanza de encontrar abierto el día de navidad, pero incluso cuando sabía que las posibilidades eran remotas, quiso aferrarse a ellas con uñas y dientes.

No caminó ni dos cuadras cuando algo – _alguien_ casi chocó contra él. Era demasiado grande y si hubiese chocado realmente, seguro que habría caído de espaldas al piso; a menos que el desconocido le hubiese ayudado.

—Lo siento— murmuró, acomodándose nuevamente su mochila. Era como un salvavidas.

—No lo hagas, chico lindo— la voz de Morgan le hizo detener sus movimientos antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con el otro agente. Reid sonrió y se sonrojó un poco cuando Morgan se inclinó y plantó un beso en los labios del doctor. Su relación era nueva y aún cuando Morgan le daba su espacio, detalles como esos aún le hacía sentir mareado.

—Uhm… hola— su incomodidad aumentó cuando la mano de Morgan se posó en su espalda, señalándole su camioneta.

—Vamos, Spens, o llegaremos tarde.

Spencer suspiró sabiendo que ese día tomaría lo que decían era café en la oficina. Su paladar había encontrado el perfecto balance de café en esa cafetería y justo ese día estaba cerrado. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto notó un termo esperándole.

Tentativamente lo abrió, olió y degustó un poco y casi gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que era _su_ café, el que había ido a buscar tan desesperadamente y no había podido obtener. Pero…

—Pero, cómo-

Morgan sonrió, poniendo en marcha la camioneta —Sé que te gusta, no, _amas_ el café de aquí y ayer escuché que hoy abrirían sólo una hora para entregar unos pedidos y cerrarían hasta mañana por las fiestas; así que vine temprano y compré ese café para ti.

El rostro de Spencer se calentó y no sólo por la temperatura del café —Gracias— dijo en un susurro.

—Cuando quieras, Spens.

Spencer le devolvió la sonrisa y movió su mano izquierda hasta colocarla encima de la derecha de Morgan. Era la primera vez que él iniciaba algún contacto, y se sintió bien.

Tal vez Spencer lo haría más de ahora en adelante.


End file.
